


The Noble and the Stray Dog

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, ByaRen Week, Canon Compliant, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: A collection of one-shots for ByaRen Week on Tumblr.





	1. Not so Different-Protective Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my collection of one-shots for ByaRen Week. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji may appear as different as night and day, the soldiers find out that they really aren't so different after all.

It was no secret that Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Byakuya were complete opposites in everything, from their personality to their appearances, even down to their zanpakuto. Add the fact that they both came from the extremes of their respective social classes, and they were as different as night and day.

Captain Kuchiki Byakuya was the head of the noble Kuchiki Clan, one of the True First noble families of Soul Society; a pure-born Soul. He was graceful and poised, he carried himself with elegance and dignity, and he was stern and commanding. He was aloof, always holding himself with an otherworldly, ethereal air around him, and his eyes were impassive and cool, He even looked like a noble: pale-skinned and intricate hair pieces adorning his long hair. Kuchiki Byakuya was beautiful, inhumanly so. Yet in spite of his delicate appearance, he was dangerous. He was a cold, merciless fighter, ending battles as swiftly as they started, never betraying a single emotion. His Senbonzakura was no different. Beautiful and elegant, yet dangerous and lethal, his zanpakuto was truly a reflection of their wielder.

Lieutenant Abarai Renji, on the other hand, was from Inuzuri, one of the worst districts of the Rukongai; he had died as a human and went to Soul Society. As such, he was rough and fiery, somewhat crude and quick-tempered, but incredibly loyal. Unlike his captain, Renji had a more human air around him. He looked very much like a Rukongai criminal: tanned and covered with unique tattoos over his body, his hair a fiery-red. His eyes were full of emotion, never hiding anything, and his smile was wolfish and almost feral at times. As a fighter, he was dangerous as he struck down his enemies without mercy, almost like a beast. His Zabimaru was no different. Volatile and unpredictable, his zanpakuto was as spirited as his wielder.

And yet in spite of his appearance and fighting, Renji was so much more approachable. He was friendly and understanding, he was popular among the other lieutenants and seated officers, and a lot more merciful than his captain.

How their captain and lieutenant were able to work together and run the division effectively was a mystery to the other shinigami. After all, considering Renji’s volatile and spirited nature, the shinigami of the Sixth actually expected to see clashes between captain and lieutenant regularly. Yet they seemed to get along just fine.

There was a Hollow infestation in the outskirts of the sixtieth district of the Western Rukongai, which Renji and Byakuya were assigned to take care of. Renji had seen it as an opportunity for training the new batch of recruits they’d received, so a small group of unseated officers had tagged along with them to take care of the Hollow infestation as well. And it actually managed to work out fine; in addition to the lesser Hollows for the recruits, there were the more dangerous kinds that Byakuya and Renji could take care of.

Upon seeing the Hollows, Renji grinned. “There they are,” he said. His grin vanished before he turned to the recruits. “Remember what you learned: always go straight for the mask! And don’t even hesitate, or else you’re dead, got it?”

“Yes sir!” the recruits said.

“Go for the lesser Hollows as well,” Byakuya ordered. “Leave the bigger ones for Renji and I.”

The recruits rushed off to deal with the lesser Hollows while Renji unsheathed his zanpakuto. “Howl, Zabimaru!” he shouted, leaping up as Zabimaru transformed into its large, toothed shikai form.

With that same wicked grin, Renji swung Zabimaru, the segments extending and striking several Hollows at once, destroying them immediately. As always, Zabimaru was eager to destroy his prey, its toothed blade almost glinting. And similarly, Renji was getting a thrill from the adrenaline of hunting Hollows.

On the other hand, Byakuya hadn’t even unsheathed his zanpakuto. Instead, he was using his excellent skills in shunpo and kido to destroy Hollows left and right. “Hado no.33: Sokatsui!” he commanded, shooting a powerful blast of kido from his palm that effortlessly destroyed two Hollows at once.

As they continued fighting, a group of recruits stood by and observed the captain and lieutenant’s fighting skills, having finished up with some of the lesser Hollows.

“Look at them go,” Rikichi said. “As always, Kuchiki-taichou is so peerless in his fighting skills.”

“He hasn’t even drawn his zanpakuto, let alone gone into shikai,” a woman observed.

“And Abarai-fukutaichou is already in shikai.”

“Seriously, I think the lieutenant just loves using his zanpakuto all the time. He really fights like a beast, doesn’t he?”

“And Kuchiki-taichou… he’s just graceful as always.”

So distracted they were by their captain and lieutenant that they failed to sense the presence of another Hollow approaching them until they heard the familiar shriek from behind.

Rikichi’s eyes widened in shock. “Oh shit!” he swore as he unsheathed his zanpakuto. “Guys, a Hollow!”

However, there was no way he or the other recruits could deal with the Hollow. It was much too powerful.

But right then, a blast of the Sokatsui kido landed on the Hollow and destroyed it. Shortly after that, Byakuya appeared before them with his shunpo.

“Why haven’t you drawn your zanpakuto?” he asked, his voice stern. “Your instructions were to deal with the lesser Hollows; you should not be distracted by-”

“Kuchiki-taichou, look out!” A female recruit shouted before her voice was drowned out by the shriek of a much larger Hollow.

Byakuya’s eyes widened slightly. The Hollow practically came from out of nowhere, catching him off-guard completely.

But right then, before Byakuya could do anything, a familiar toothed blade shot forward and destroyed the Hollow in one swing, and Renji landed right in front of Byakuya as he recalled Zabimaru. Standing up, he glanced at his captain over his shoulder.

“You okay, Taichou?” Renji asked.

Byakuya closed his eyes. “I could’ve handled myself,” he said, yet there was a very faint hint of gratitude in his voice.

Renji just grinned. “As a lieutenant, it’s my duty to protect my captain should the need arise,” he said.

“I see,” Byakuya said. “Then perhaps you should ask these recruits as to whether they’re okay.”

Renji turned his attention on them, prompting them to stand straighter and bow. “Thank you, Fukutaichou!” Rikichi said.

“Oi, oi, what’s this I heard about you getting distracted?” Renji asked them. “Where are the others? Shouldn’t you be assisting them?”

No sooner than the words left his mouth did he hear the roars of more Hollows not too far off from where they stood. Almost immediately, everyone rushed over to deal with them and assist the other recruits.

Somehow there were more Hollows in the area, and the recruits were obviously struggling to deal with them. This time, Renji ran ahead with the other shinigami, swinging his sword at a Hollow that was about to kill some of the injured soldiers.

There was something different about these Hollows, though. They were much more savage and feral, their ferocity almost matching Renji’s. They attacked without mercy, to the point that Renji was obviously getting overwhelmed. But Byakuya was dealing with his own group of Hollows nearby.

Rikichi was the first one to notice. “Guys, Abarai-fukutaichou’s in trouble,” he said. “We need to go help him!”

He and a few other soldiers rushed towards Renji only to be intercepted by yet another bigger, fiercer Hollow.

At this point, Renji was getting exhausted. The Hollows just kept on coming and coming, he’d been shunpo-ing away repeatedly, and he was just contemplating using his shitty kido when a Hollow’s claw suddenly struck down and broke Zabimaru’s segments.

“Fuck!” Renji swore. He wasn’t expecting that at all. But just as he was about to use Higa Zekko, a pink sakura petal floated by.

“Scatter, Senbonzakura.”

A flurry of pink petal-swords flew by, destroying all the Hollows immediately. Shortly afterwards, Byakuya shunpo-ed up to Renji, his face impassive as ever.

“T-Taichou!” Renji said, surprised. “You didn’t have to help me out, I could’ve handled them!”

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at him. “What are you saying?” he asked. “As a captain, it’s my duty to protect my lieutenant should the need arise.”

Renji stared at him before he grinned. “Touché.” He then turned to all the recruits, who were all stunned at what they just saw.

“Alright, you guys! Let’s head back to base!” he told them.

“Yes sir!” they all said.

It seemed like the captain and lieutenant weren’t so different after all.


	2. Passion-Pretty Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they made love was on a rainy night; it was also the first time in a long time that Byakuya gave himself up to passion and lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my piece for Day 2. Enjoy!

The first time they made love was on a rainy night; the only lights in the room were soft candles sparsely arranged, and the shoji door had been opened just a little, allowing the sounds and scent of fresh rain to enter and mix with the sounds of lips meeting repeatedly in heated kisses, whispers of each other’s names, and soft sighs and moans as they lost themselves to passion and lust.

Until this moment, Byakuya had always been cold. Back when Hisana had been alive, Byakuya had enjoyed the feeling of her warm body laying next to him, he enjoyed the feel of her soft skin and hearing her gentle sighs and whispers. But when she died, that warmth had gone. Byakuya had gone to sleep in a cold bed for many years. Whatever passion he once had in his youth, he thought it had been long-gone. He played the role of the stern and aloof noble clan head, always hiding and suppressing his emotions. After all, emotions would make him more human, thus weaker. And Byakuya was a pureborn Soul; he was supposed to be above such human impulses.

For so long, he’d had to keep this mask on, keep his walls up. He’d denied all emotions and passion, focused only on upholding his duty as the 28th Clan Head. Byakuya thought that he’d managed to succeed.

Then Abarai Renji happened.

Renji, with his crimson hair and unique tattoos and spirited personality, he somehow broke down those walls that surrounded Byakuya’s heart. He managed to unearth that hidden passion within Byakuya and make him feel… human. Byakuya should’ve been scared of such a thing, but he honestly couldn’t find it in him to be scared. And before he even realized, he’d fallen in love with his own lieutenant.

Right now, Byakuya felt warm. His body was heating up as Renji leaned down to kiss him, and Byakuya responded by wrapping his arms and threading his fingers into his surprisingly-soft hair. He loved it when Renji kissed him like this: the way his lips seemed to almost devour his own, the way his hair would sometimes brush against his cheeks, the way that Renji would overwhelm Byakuya with passion.

It was addictive, and Byakuya wanted, no, needed more.

Renji pulled away from Byakuya’s lips and slid them down to his neck as Byakuya turned his head to the side, his eyes closing when Renji gently bit down on the crook of his neck. A soft sigh spilled from his lips as Renji continued moving his lips down his body.

In moments like these, Byakuya was always overcome with the sheer passion and energy that Renji seemed to radiate constantly. His hair brushed against his sensitive skin, making it tingle quite pleasantly.

It amazed him how his lieutenant, a fiery and volatile man in battle, could be so gentle and tender in the bedroom. His hands roamed Byakuya’s body so softly, his kisses were loving and passionate, and he looked at Byakuya as if he was something beautiful. Byakuya felt no shame in giving himself to Renji like this, he felt no shame in letting himself be vulnerable before him. After all, Renji was such a caring and sweet lover.

Renji prepared Byakuya thoroughly, making sure to stretch him out well before readying himself. And then, he slid inside of Byakuya, enjoying the way Byakuya sobbed his name in sheer pleasure before he started thrusting into him.

God, Byakuya was so beautiful in this moment. The way his hair clung to his sweaty face, the way his face flushed red, the love and tenderness in his eyes, Renji loved it all. It was so hot, seeing his normally cold and aloof captain losing himself to passion and lust, especially in the way he pulled Renji down for a kiss. As Renji kissed him back, his hair spilled down and tangled with Byakuya’s, but neither of them cared.

Byakuya’s orgasm slammed into him quite suddenly, and he came with a sob of Renji’s name, holding him close as he felt Renji come right inside him. Renji rode out his climax into Byakuya, sighing in pleasure before he pulled out and lowered himself so that he lay on top of his lover.

Coming down from his orgasm, Byakuya held Renji close to him as they both sighed softly. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Renji’s hair, while Renji rested his head on Byakuya’s chest, the sound of his heartbeat slowly lulling him to sleep. Shortly after, Byakuya closed his eyes and let the sound of rainfall and the feel of Renji’s hair in his fingers soothe him into blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!


	3. Domestic Bliss-Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji spends some time with Byakuya in the bath of the Kuchiki Manor while the snow falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter for day 3. Enjoy!

The open-air bath of the Kuchiki Manor was one of the best features of the whole place. Shielded behind a bamboo partition was a pool that had been built to look like a natural hot spring. Stone toro lanterns cast their glow on the snow and rock formations that had been artfully arranged near the bath, and hanging lanterns from the overhang provided more light. And with the steam that drifted from the bath water, the entire place looked rather magical, especially in the winter when the snow was falling. 

It was the first time that Renji was seeing the baths and he had to admit, he really liked it. Having been used to using the sento, or the public bath facilities, it was a pleasant surprise when he was told to meet Byakuya here tonight. But nothing was more of a pleasant surprise than seeing Byakuya in the onsen already.

Byakuya was immersed in the warm waters up to his upper torso, his hair free from the kenseikan and spilling past his shoulders to brush against the water’s surface. His eyes were closed and his expression was peaceful.

It never ceased to fascinate Renji just how different Byakuya looked when he was out of the office and bare of all signs of nobility. When he wore the kenseikan, scarf, and captain’s haori, Byakuya appeared so peerless and effortlessly transcendent, so far away from everyone else.

But in moments like these, stripped of the kenseikan, haori, scarf, and other noble markings, Byakuya appeared so much more vulnerable and gentle. He was still transcendent, but it was much more subdued. Renji felt quite privileged to be able to see Byakuya like this.

“I do hope you’re not planning on just standing there and watching me like that, Renji,” Byakuya said, interrupting Renji’s thoughts.

Renji blinked before he bowed quickly. “S-Sorry, taichou!” he apologized.

Byakuya sighed, though it was more fond than irritated. “I thought I told you to call me ‘Byakuya’ when we’re not at work,” he reminded him. “Now, clean yourself up and come sit with me.”

“Y-Yes sir!” Renji said hastily before he started stripping from his uniform.

Shaking his head, Byakuya settled back as he heard the sounds of rustling fabric and the shower being turned on as Renji started cleaning himself.  _ At least he didn’t call me ‘taichou’.  _ He thought to himself.

A few moments later, Renji stepped into the bath, his hair falling freely and a relieved sigh slipping from his lips at the blissful warmth. It was a nice sensation, especially compared to the cold weather.

Renji approached Byakuya and sat down next to him, and Byakuya instantly moved closer and leaned into his chest. Smiling slightly, Renji wrapped an arm around Byakuya’s shoulders and held him close.

Moments like these were the best, honestly. Sometimes, Renji couldn’t believe that he’d managed to enter a relationship with his captain, someone he thought was simply unreachable. And to think that Byakuya had actually wanted someone like him… no, to think he’d wanted Renji, the stray dog of Inuzuri.

“I missed you,” Byakuya said softly.

Renji had gone for a mission in the Living World for a few days and had just come back this morning when he’d gotten the message from Byakuya to meet him in the bath of the Kuchiki Manor tonight. Hearing Byakuya say this made Renji smile slightly.

“I missed you too,” Renji told him before pressing a kiss on Byakuya’s forehead.

A tiny smile briefly appeared on Byakuya’s face as he slowly traced the interlocking pattern on Renji’s chest, enjoying the warmth from his body and the bath.

The contrast between his own pale skin and Renji’s bronze skin was quite beautiful, to be honest. Not to mention, Renji smelled so good, like sandalwood and spices. It was an intoxicating scent, and Byakuya couldn’t get enough.

Byakuya hadn’t realized just how much he was craving this warmth and comfort until recently, when he’d fallen in love with Renji. Ever since Hisana died, Byakuya had been lonely. Hisana had been a bright light in his life, the one who reminded him that he had feelings, that he was not just a perfect noble clan head, that he was allowed to be human. When she died, Byakuya had allowed himself to grieve and weep for her, but since then he had fully adopted the role of the cold, aloof noble. It wasn’t until Rukia’s near-execution that Byakuya had changed.

Yet in spite of opening up and letting Rukia in, Byakuya was still very lonely. He may have appeared cold and distant, but deep down he was desperate for love, for someone to love him. He never would’ve thought that Renji would’ve also been hoping for the same thing all this time.

It had surprised him, at first, when he fell in love with his lieutenant. Renji was his complete opposite; he was volatile, fiery, spirited, and so incredibly passionate, not too far off from how Byakuya had been in his youth. And at the same time, he was so sweet and caring. Byakuya didn’t think that Renji would’ve ever wanted to love someone like him, but he was glad to have been proven wrong.

Renji made him feel warm and loved, feelings that were so unfamiliar after fifty years. At first, it was scary, feeling these emotions after so long. He was scared of losing Renji like how he’d lost Hisana but eventually, he gave in and let himself enjoy this warmth and comfort.

“We should get out soon,” Renji told him.

“Not yet,” Byakuya told him. “Let’s stay here just a little longer.” It was much too pleasant to get out into the cold.

Renji just chuckled and gently tilted Byakuya’s face up to look at him. “Alright then,” he said.

With that, he leaned down and captured Byakuya’s lips in a tender kiss, one that Byakuya was more than happy to return.

Yes, moments like this, the both of them kissing in the onsen as the snow fell around them, they were truly some of the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how I did :) Have a good one!


	4. Squad Six-Sakura Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of work, Renji and Byakuya watch the sakura together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the piece for Day 4. Enjoy!

The sakura flowers were exceptionally lovely this year. They bloomed beautifully, their sweet fragrance drifting in the soft breeze as their petals slowly scattered to the ground.

Renji stared longingly out the window, watching the petals drift in the breeze and enjoying the scent of the flowers. The neighbourhood of Squad Six always had the best sakura trees, which made it a prime spot for Hanami every year. The Kuchiki Manor itself also had the most beautiful sakura trees in its vast gardens. In addition to the pleasant weather, the captain was also in a relatively good mood.

God, if only he wasn’t stuck in the office right now. Renji just wanted to go outside, sit under the sakura trees, and feel the gentle breeze through his hair. But no, he had to finish all this damn paperwork first.

“Renji.” Byakuya’s voice interrupted his thoughts and Renji snapped back to reality to see Byakuya looking at him pointedly.

“Get back to work,” Byakuya told him. “I understand that it’s a nice day outside, but you still have to complete these requisition forms.”

Renji bowed his head. “Yes sir,” he said, picking up his brush and dipping it in ink before grabbing one of the forms from the pile in front of him.

As Renji got to work, Byakuya also glanced outside the window at the sakura trees. They were quite lovely to look at, indeed. Their colours were brighter, the fragrance was sweet and intoxicating, and the temptation to just stop working and head outside to sit underneath one of the trees was quite strong, especially if Renji was with him.

Just sitting under a sakura tree with Renji at his side… yes, it sounded quite wonderful, actually.

Byakuya glanced at the stacks of paper on his desk and sighed. God, he hated paperwork so much. He’d never say it out loud, of course, since he was too dignified for that, but he still hated it without a doubt. One of the worst parts of being a soldier was definitely the paperwork. Say what you will about Hollows and battle, but Byakuya preferred those to being stuck at his desk and dealing with endless paperwork.

* * *

Finally, finally, they had finished. All the forms had been filled out and submitted, and both Renji and Byakuya’s desks were clear of paperwork.

“Well, now that that’s over, I think I’m heading home for the night,” Renji declared, moving to get up from his chair when Byakuya spoke.

“Could you delay your departure a little later?” he asked. “I would like you to come and watch the sakura with me, Renji.”

Renji was surprised, but this actually sounded quite nice. So he nodded. “Sure,” he said.

He followed Byakuya outside to the division courtyard, where the sakura trees were in bloom. They both made their way to the largest tree and Byakuya sat down first. Renji followed, taking a seat on the ground next to him.

The sun was already starting to set right now, but it made the sakura all the more beautiful. The flowers almost seemed to glow both pink and orange around them, and it was simply stunning. But honestly, seeing Byakuya in this moment was almost even more lovely than the flowers.

Byakuya looked so peaceful. His eyes had softened quite noticeably, and he seemed so much more gentler right now, in spite of the haori and kenseikan. Renji swore he saw faint hints of a smile on Byakuya’s face as he watched the lovely flowers bloom.

Renji tried not to stare, but Byakuya noticed.

“Is something wrong, Renji?” he asked, making Renji blush.

“A-Ah, nothing!” he said with a smile, trying to cover up his blush.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about it.

“Thank you for joining me,” he said.

At that, Renji just smiled. “No problem,” he said.

He wanted this moment to last just a little longer, if only so he could see Byakuya’s peacefulness some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!


	5. Mutual Pining-Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Renji long for each other, neither of them knowing how the other feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 5's piece. Enjoy!

It hurt. It hurt so much and Renji didn’t know how much longer he could take this anymore.

He never asked to suddenly get feelings for his own captain, the cold and aloof Kuchiki Byakuya. Somehow, he’d been developing these warmer feelings towards him until it suddenly hit him that he was in love. Yes, Abarai Renji had fallen in love with his captain.

Renji couldn’t believe it. Why did he fall in love with Byakuya, of all people? He should’ve known better than to fall in love with someone so far away. He’d gone through this same pain when he’d let go of Rukia back then, so why was he suddenly feeling like this for his captain?

What would happen if Byakuya knew about Renji’s feelings for him? Renji snorted to himself. Well, one thing for sure, Byakuya would definitely scorn him for harbouring such feelings. After all, Byakuya was a noble. He was simply peerless and untouchable. He would never stoop so low as to loving someone like Renji.

Sure, he may have been married to a peasant woman who also came from Inuzuri. But that was then. And as far as Renji knew, Byakuya showed no interest in any other commoners. He still grieved over Hisana.

So there was no way that he would ever fall in love with Renji.

Renji had tried so hard to fall out of love with him, but it had all been in vain. And it hurt, knowing that he would never be enough for his captain.

Staring out the window of his quarters, Renji bitterly remembered his captain’s cold words about the monkey and the moon, the ones he said after reducing Renji to a pool of blood with his own Bankai before leaving him to die.

Byakuya was right. Renji was just a stupid monkey trying to get to the moon that would forever be out of reach. He didn’t know why he kept on trying, actually. Did he just want Byakuya to acknowledge his feelings? Renji didn’t know. But it was starting to become exhausting.

Shaking his head, Renji sighed sadly.

“Why do I do this to myself?” he wondered.

He knew it was a lost cause. He knew he should just give up.

But why couldn’t he?

* * *

It was cold. Byakuya wrapped the sheets around himself a little tighter but to no avail. He was still quite cold.

At the same time, his heart ached with loneliness.

Ever since Hisana died, Byakuya had been lonely. And even with Rukia’s company, he was still very lonely. He longed for the comforting warmth of a lover holding him close, something he hadn’t felt in over fifty years.

It didn’t help that he was now longing for his own lieutenant.

Byakuya didn’t know how, but somehow, he’d fallen in love with Renji. His smile and his passionate nature all reminded Byakuya of how he’d been in his youth, and in a way, he actually reminded him of Hisana.

What would it be like to kiss Renji? To feel his arms around him?

Those thoughts had been plaguing Byakuya for nights, and there was no turning back now. He loved Renji more than anything.

But would Renji ever accept his feelings? Byakuya doubted it.

Not after how he’d treated him. God, that speech he’d given him about the monkey and the moon… how could he have been so cruel to Renji? Even though Renji still served him as his lieutenant, there was no way that he would ever accept Byakuya’s romantic feelings, would he?

Even then, would it hurt to try?

Byakuya sighed softly. He could only dream at this point. He didn’t want to make Renji hate him, but he didn’t know how much longer he could conceal these feelings.

* * *

They were alone on the training grounds. As always, Renji and Byakuya had just finished their weekly sparring session, one that had been a lot more… turbulent, so to speak.

As Renji splashed his face with water from a nearby barrel, he felt Byakuya’s eyes on his bare upper torso. But when he turned to look at Byakuya, he averted his eyes.

Then, before Renji even realized, he’d moved. And before he could even register what he was doing, Renji was kissing Byakuya.

Byakuya’s eyes widened in surprise when he felt Renji’s lips on his. The kiss was brief yet quite heated, and before Byakuya could respond, Renji pulled away, looking guilty.

“F-Forgive me, taichou…” he apologized, looking down. “I… I shouldn’t have done something like that.”

Renji closed his eyes, praying that Byakuya wouldn’t unleash Senbonzakura’s petals on him. Who knows how he would react?

“Renji.”

Soft lips covered his own and Renji’s eyes widened momentarily. Was Byakuya kissing him?

This was no dream.

Closing his eyes, Renji kissed him back. It was brief, but when they broke away, Renji saw that Byakuya’s eyes were filled with relief, love, and gratitude.

Renji smiled. “You too, huh?”

“Yes,” Byakuya said with a soft smile.

Looks like Byakuya wasn’t so far away after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!


	6. Winter Romance-The Distance Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji muses over the distance between him and Byakuya as they take a walk through the snowy streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 6. Enjoy!

Winter had already arrived. The snow was falling, the chilly weather was settling in, and the spirit of the season was starting to infect Soul Society. Even though hardly anyone celebrated Christmas, a few of the younger shinigami had adopted a few modern traditions from the Living World and spread them to their friends.

Renji had a scarf wrapped around his neck as he strolled down the streets of the Sixth Division neighbourhood. He was lucky that he could enjoy the winter season now that he was a shinigami. Back when he was a child in Inuzuri, winter had been the worst time for him and Rukia. They hadn’t had proper clothes, proper housing to live in, and cold could often result in death.

But now that he was in the Seireitei, working as a lieutenant, Renji could properly appreciate the winter. It was quite beautiful, now that he thought about it. The way the world seemed almost hushed, the way the snow covered everything in a fluffy white blanket, and even the chill felt somewhat pleasant.

As he walked through the streets, Renji briefly wondered what his captain was up to on their day off. However, as he wondered about him, Renji found his mind being filled with more… unpleasant memories.

The distance between them.

He and Byakuya came from the extremes of different worlds. Byakuya was the head of the high-ranking noble Kuchiki Clan, and Renji came from Inuzuri, one of the shittiest districts of the Rukongai. Not to mention, Byakuya was incredibly powerful in spite of his delicate appearance.

Renji could only dream of being as good as him.

Speak of the devil…

Right then, Renji noticed Byakuya also on a walk through the snowy streets. He was also dressed rather warmly, and he looked as peerless as ever. And before Renji realized, Byakuya glanced over and noticed him, making his way towards him.

“You’ve decided to take a walk as well?” Byakuya asked.

“Yep,” Renji said.

“Why don’t you walk with me?” Byakuya offered.

It was kind of a surprise, but Renji nodded. “S-Sure thing,” he said.

As they walked, Renji kept his distance behind Byakuya. Even after all this time, he was still afraid of treading on Byakuya’s shadow, of feeling that immense power as it crushed him and left him lying in a pool of his own blood… God, that fight had been the worst. Renji involuntarily flinched at the memory.

As if sensing that Renji was behind him, Byakuya stopped walking and glanced at his lieutenant. “What are you doing?” he asked. “I asked you to take a walk with me, not follow me like a puppy.”

Renji was surprised, but he nodded before making his way to Byakuya’s side.

Seemingly content, Byakuya continued walking.

Somehow, Renji didn’t feel too far away, now that he was walking alongside Byakuya. He didn’t feel as afraid as he once felt.

Looking at Byakuya right now, he looked lovely. The snowflakes caught in his hair gave him an almost-ethereal beauty and he moved quite gracefully in the snow. Why did his captain have to be so beautiful like this?

“You’re staring at me, Renji,” Byakuya observed. “Why?”

Renji smiled. “You look fey right now, captain,” he said. “Like a winter spirit, appearing to enjoy the beauty of the cold.”

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. “That’s rather… poetic,” he observed.

“I can be poetic if I want,” Renji mumbled, blushing.

A tiny smile crossed Byakuya’s face as he stopped in his tracks. Fortunately, they were in a more secluded area of the path. So he leaned up and pulled Renji’s face down for a kiss.

Renji kissed him back, enjoying the warmth of his lips despite how short the kiss was. When Byakuya pulled away, he smiled at the blush on Renji’s face.

“How fey am I now?” he asked, his voice slightly teasing.

A smile crossed Renji’s face. “You’re still pretty fey.”

And in that moment, it was as if the distance had lessened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!


	7. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya never expected himself to be so fascinated by a youkai, but life is funny that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 7. Enjoy!

_ c.1550 A.D., Sengoku-jidai _

Kuchiki Byakuya had never been one to believe in spirits and youkai. At least, not until now.

As the current daimyo of the high-ranking Kuchiki Clan, Byakuya had no time to listen to the legends and stories of demons and spirits that people, usually peasants, had witnessed. Besides, most of those stories could easily be explained to be natural, yet inexplicable phenomena, or they were simply wild animals that people had encountered. In addition, with all the wars happening and the need to prepare his own army before he could battle Oda Nobunaga and his forces, Byakuya simply saw no reason to believe in such things.

Byakuya was in the Mutsu province, riding on his horse through the forest when he heard the sounds of fighting from a nearby village near the coast. He also got a whiff of smoke and burning fires from the same area. Feeling slightly alarmed, Byakuya turned his horse in that direction and rode towards the village.

He did not expect to see the sight before him.

Quite a few buildings were on fire as villagers rushed to the beach to fill up their buckets with water and put them out. But that wasn’t what caught his attention. It was a winged creature descending upon the village that caught his eye.

The beast… it was a fierce and otherworldly creature. With bat wings upon its backs, horns upon its foreheads, clawed hands and feet, and red eyes, it was undoubtedly a youkai.

One of the villagers happened to notice Byakuya and ran towards him. “Kuchiki Byakuya-sama?” he asked, feeling awed at seeing one of the finest samurai here.

Broken out of his thoughts, Byakuya glanced down at the villager before climbing off his horse. “What is happening here?” he asked. “And what is that creature?”

“That’s a bat yokai,” the villager explained. “Their clan has always lived by our village, on that island.” He pointed to the beach, but Byakuya couldn’t really see the island in the distance.

“Why are they attacking?” Byakuya asked.

“I don’t have time to explain, my lord!” the villager said, looking desperate. “Will you help us defend our village?”

“Rikichi!” a young woman came rushing up to him. “What are you-” She stopped upon seeing Byakuya and stared at him in shock.

“You are…”

“Please stand back,” Byakuya said, unsheathing his katana and wakizashi. “I’ll take care of this immediately.”

Unhindered by his armour, Byakuya rushed towards the youkai and managed to land a blow with his katana on the beast’s upper body.

The youkai hissed and glared at Byakuya before menacing towards him. But before Byakuya could even react, the youkai was thrown back by another creature leaping onto it.

Byakuya stared at the creature in shock. He was another youkai, but he looked so different from the youkai that almost took him down.

This one looked more human, save for his red eyes. He had long red hair, his muscular body decorated with intricate, exotic black markings, and he wore nothing but a short, sleeveless kosode. Black wings sprouted from his back and his nails had turned into claws. In his hands, he held a katana.

He glanced at Byakuya, who suddenly felt vulnerable under the youkai’s gaze.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice rough.

Byakuya could only nod.

The way this youkai fought… he was so much more fierce than even the most skilled samurai. Then again, the fact that he was a youkai seemed to help, as they were lethal and powerful by their very nature. But at the same time, there was a rough sort of grace in the way he fought. Having him in his army could guarantee a victory against the forces of Oda Nobunaga, without a doubt.

But would this youkai agree to fighting in Byakuya’s army?

It didn’t take too long for all the other bat youkai to be sent back to where they came from. However, before Byakuya could speak to the red-haired youkai, he flew off without so much as a word.

He’d made up his mind. Byakuya needed to know more about this magnificent creature. So he found the village leader, a man named Kyoraku Shunsui, and let him know that he planned to rest in the village for a few days.

After being shown his accommodations and settling down for the night, Byakuya had been invited to have dinner with Kyoraku and his daughter Nanao.

“Who was that man?” Byakuya asked. “The one with red hair?”

Kyoraku and Nanao looked at each other before Kyoraku explained. “He is the self-appointed guardian of our village,” he began. “His name is Renji.”

“Self-appointed guardian?”

“In truth, he comes from the clan of bat youkai from the island not too far from our village,” Nanao explained. “However, he fled over here when he was a child and has been living here since then.”

Byakuya was curious. “Why did he flee here?”

Kyoraku sighed. “His grandfather,” he said. “He’s a cruel youkai, and if Renji had stayed there, he would’ve been killed along with his parents.”

It seemed like there was a lot more to the story that Byakuya didn’t know about. “I feel like you’re not telling me everything, Kyoraku-san,” he said.

“That’s up to Renji to tell you,” Kyoraku said, his eyes glinting mysteriously.

“Where is he?”

“At this time of night, he is at the coast,” Nanao told him.

“Thank you.”

After finishing his dinner, Byakuya made his way to the coast and was taken aback by the splendid sight before him.

The sun was setting and the fiery orange sky was gradually fading up into a deep-blue sky dotted with stars. The ocean looked beautiful with the orange glow of the sunset and the sound of waves washing against the shore was peaceful and calming. While the rock formations could be considered annoying and a hindrance to some, Byakuya found them to be quite lovely, honestly.

Dressed in an emerald-green yukata with dragonfly patterns, Byakuya walked along the coast when he came across who he was looking for.

Renji sat upon a rock, still in that ragged short sleeveless kosode, his knees touching his chin. The evening breeze blew through his red hair and his eyes appeared so much more wistful than before. His wings seemed to have retracted, yet in spite of his human appearance, Byakuya could sense the otherworldly presence around him.

Right then, Renji glanced towards Byakuya and fully turned to him in surprise, sitting up. “You… You’re that samurai from earlier,” he said. “What are you doing here?”

“I plan on staying a little longer in this village,” Byakuya told him. “You are Renji, am I correct?”

Renji nodded. “Yes,” he said. “What is your name?”

“I am Kuchiki Byakuya, the Guardian of Tohoku,” he introduced. “I would like to tell you that I was impressed with how you fought earlier. You display such tenacity that is even fiercer than that of the finest samurai in the country. It was simply fascinating to watch.”

At that, Renji raised an eyebrow. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I wish for you to join my army,” Byakuya told him. “Should you join me, we can defeat the likes of Oda Nobunaga. Your power will give us a significant advantage over other armies.”

“You wish for me to join you and fight in these wars? Sorry, but I think I’ll pass,” Renji said, though his voice wasn’t unkind. “I’ve got my hands full with guarding this village from my clan. If I leave, they’ll be vulnerable against all those youkai.”

Byakuya was surprised. Hardly anyone had ever turned down an offer to be in his army. However, Renji’s reasoning was quite noble. He’d taken the responsibility of guarding this small coastal village from harm and for that, Byakuya could respect him. But still, he didn’t plan on going anywhere.

“Very well,” Byakuya said. “But should you change your mind, I will still be here.”

* * *

As the days passed, Byakuya gradually got to know a little bit more about Renji. He learned about his family, his reasons for coming to the village, and he himself also opened up to Renji about his own life.

“My parents were different from the rest of my clan,” Renji was saying as they sat by the coast again. “My mother was a lesser youkai, and my father had spent some time in Heian-kyo. They were kind and merciful, and they loved me dearly. For us youkai, emotions like love, kindness, compassion, kinship… they’re no more than a hindrance. They make us weaker.”

Byakuya had been taught a similar thing from his clan as well. “Is that so?”

Renji nodded. “My grandfather was furious,” he said. “He wanted me to be as bloodthirsty and cruel as the rest of the clan. So he killed my parents when they refused to hand me over to him.”

“Do you hate him for what he did?” Byakuya asked.

Renji snorted slightly. “I hate the bastard,” he said. “I’d rather die than be anything like him. And I’m truly grateful for the village in raising me when I was younger. Thanks to them, I turned out to be who I am.”

Hearing Renji’s words reminded Byakuya of his late-wife Hisana. She had also made him much more gentle than his family, she had made him somewhat kinder.

He and Renji… they weren’t so different after all.

* * *

Renji couldn’t believe it. His grandfather had actually declared war on the village.

“That old bastard just doesn’t know when to quit, doesn’t he?” he snarled under his breath. “Now he’s declared fucking war?!”

“He’s getting desperate, it seems,” Kyoraku said as he readied his own weapons.

Renji was ready now. He left Kyoraku’s hut and made his way to the coast, letting his wings emerge from his back and tear his kosode open. No more. He wasn’t going to let his grandfather hurt this village any longer.

Right then, Byakuya approached him, also dressed up in his armour. “Are you ready, Renji?” he asked.

With a nod, Renji then turned to him. “I’ll make you a deal,” he told him. “If you help me take down my grandfather, I’ll fight in your army.”

Byakuya was surprised yet again. However, a small smile played at the corner of his lips. “I accept,” he said.

Renji grinned. “Great,” he said.

With that, they both prepared themselves to fight against the incoming horde of youkai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!


	8. Spring Time-The Monkey and the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya reminisces about his relationship with Renji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the final chapter. Enjoy!

Sometimes, Byakuya wondered how Renji could’ve chosen to forgive him after everything he’d done.

So much time had passed since that fateful battle between him and his lieutenant, when Byakuya had almost shredded Renji to pieces with his Bankai before telling him that he would never be an equal. Such cold, harsh words he’d said to Renji, all because of his own pride.

Now it was spring. The cherry blossoms were blooming and Hanami was almost here. Byakuya hadn’t been able to enjoy the spring season ever since Hisana had passed away; he’d spent Hanami alone for fifty years. But now, he wasn’t alone. Sitting by his side under the sakura tree was Renji, watching the pink flowers bloom and the petals gradually fall to the ground. Byakuya had forgotten what this… happiness had felt like, and he was glad to be able to feel it again. Even if he didn’t deserve it.

Renji had every right to be angry with him, had every right to hate him for what he did. Yet he never did show such emotions. He was patient, kind, caring, and so sweet towards Byakuya. It had scared him so much, being loved by someone who should’ve been hating him. However, Byakuya was no longer afraid.

He was truly grateful that Renji loved him, and he would always cherish him for the rest of his life.

“Oi, you.” Renji’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

Byakuya turned to see him with a fond expression on his face.

“Whatcha thinking about?” he asked.

Byakuya just shook his head. “Nothing.”

Renji just smiled. “That’s fine,” he said.

Yes, Byakuya wanted this forever. He’d never let go of Renji again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!


End file.
